


hold my hand (it's all okay)

by leet19



Series: Do you mean what you say (when there's no one around)? [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, During Captain America Civil War, F/M, Friendship, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Talking, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leet19/pseuds/leet19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Sharon have a talk after Peggy's funeral.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>"Take care of him" he said softly, head turned away from her "After this... he won't trust me and I won't be able to take care of him so... be there for him"</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>Sharon smiled lightly and turned to look at him "I promise to take care of him"</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	hold my hand (it's all okay)

**Author's Note:**

> Little drabble of something it stuck in my mind. I'm completely convinced Tony knew Peggy and that he and Sharon treated each other as cousins and are pretty close. Hope it didn't suck!

"I almost thought you didn't make it"

Tony smiled to himself before turning to the blonde making his way to him. He had been hiding upstairs, watching the service from his vantage point and managing succesfully to not be seen by certain super soldier and company. But of course, Sharon knew him enough to know he would be around, it wasn't as if he would dare to not show up for one of the most important people in his life's funeral. Aunt Peggy, as they had both called her, had been a big influence while growing up and even though Tony screwed up everything she had taught him, she never stopped loving him as if he really were part of her family. Peggy had been a soothing presence for Tony's hurt little heart, showing him warm and kidness and braveness with tales of a man who had fought till the end of his days for the freedom of this country. A man he had met and had fallen in love with.

"He would have liked to see you here" said Sharon and Tony shook his head lightly.

"After the discussion we had about the accords, I don't think he would really want me around. Besides... this was important to him" 

"And it wasn't to you?" she asked, raising her brows but he just sighed.

"It's not the same and you know it. Aunt Peggy is for him... the only thing left from his time. A rare precious thing he believes the future hasn't touched. I simply didn't wanna shatter that fantasy" he shrugged easily. They both stayed in silence for a moment, simply watching the empty church... except for the presence of one man "Take care of him" he said softly, head turned away from her "After this... he won't trust me and I won't be able to take care of him so... be there for him"

"You are his friend. You know him more than I do. What makes you think he'll trust me?" she asked him curiously and Tony smiled sadly, his eyes finding her's.

"Because he likes you" he said simply. Sharon watched Steve for a few moments before turning back to the genius.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" 

Tony laughed very softly. In love. That was one soft way to put it. He never knew exactly where it begun or if it had always been there, growing up with every amazing story Aunt Peggy told him or in the admiration he could see on his father's face when talking about him. Or if it had happened when he had actually met him and had gotten a front row on what Steve Rogers really was like, when he took no one's bullshit, that even lost and confused as he was, he still knew how to stand his ground and do what he was best at doing. Tony hadn't had much of a choice, he was sold for the moment those blue eyes looked at him with that passion that came from defending something you truly believe on.

"Pepper knew about it, right?" there was a vague sympathy look on Sharon but not pity and that's what Tony really liked about her, she wasn't the pitying kind, she was compassionate and supportive instead.

"She told me that she had been second best too long... she couldn't now be third best" Pepper had always felt as if being Iron Man was more important than being with her, than staying with her and when she found out about this feelings for Steve... well, there wasn't much to say. It hadn't even been a terrible fight where they shout and got angry and ended on a nasty way, no, the opposite exactly. She had been understanding, calm, collected. Tony had both hated her and loved her for that.

"I'm sorry" said Sharon sincerely and watched Natasha entering and going to where Steve was "I guess it's painful for you to be in love with him"

"You should know" he replied lightly and she shook her head.

"I'm not in love with him. Or at least, I'm not sure I am. I mean, I know the man that Aunt Peggy told us about, this amazing character that grew up with us in our mind. But Steve? I don't really know Steve at all, I'm just starting to. I like him but I don't love him just yet"

"Don't worry, you'll get there" said Tony with a small smile then moved toward the stairs to take his leave.

"Tony" the genius stopped and turned to look at her, Sharon smiled lightly "I promise to take care of him" Tony stared at her for a few moments then nodded seriously.

"Thank you" was the only thing he said before leaving.


End file.
